Resident Evil: Silent Nightmare
by This Is WP
Summary: Albert Wesker believed that his fate was sealed when Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar fired two rockets towards him. He believed it to be the beginning of the end... little did he know, it was actually just the end of the beginning. Instead of meeting his maker, the former S.T.A.R.S cpatain finds himself trapped in Silent Hill... and he's not alone.


**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Resident Evil. Resident Evil, it's characters, locations, everything like that is owned by the awesome people at Capcom. But you already knew that, right? ;)**

Albert Wesker had never truly felt pain. Throughout his youth he was shielded from pain by his carers at the Umbrella Corporation, shaping him into the man... no, the God he was today. Even when he was impaled by the monstrous Tyrant all those years ago, he didn't really feel the pain; instead, Wesker was smiling inside at that moment, knowing that he would emerge stronger and better than before. And while Chris Redfield and his companion Sheva Alomar had been battling with him for the better part of an hour, each bullet fired from a gun and each haymaker punch thrown only served to irritate him as opposed to causing him pain. Pain was something a God shouldn't be able to feel; you cannot make a God bleed, and you can't wound a God, and you certainly shouldn't be able to kill a God.

Pain was something that the former captain of S.T.A.R.S had never really experienced, but as soon as he fell into the volcano surrounding the three of them, there was denying the unspeakable agony he was in. His skin burned, and the pain was almost so overwhelming that Wesker came close to passing out. It was only when he managed to regain his senses for a brief moment that he saw his greatest rival climbing aboard a helicopter flown by Jill Valentine. Chris' partner Sheva soon followed, and they seemed sure to make a getaway.

Wesker was far too intelligent to lie to himself; he was not getting out of the volcano alive. He was in far too deep, and just too exhausted from the fighting. The strain of Uroboros was strong no doubt, but this was one battle he wasn't going to win. This was it; the beginning of the end.

In one quick motion, he reached out and grabbed a death grip on the helicopter. He could see the panic and fear on their faces, and Wesker grinned. He wasn't going down alone; after everything him and Chris had been through, Wesker couldn't let him survive. In actual fact, none of them could; not Chris, not Sheva, not Jill, not even the other passenger on board that looked like another member of the B.S.A.A. If the great Albert Wesker was going to meet his end, he was going to make sure those who had brought him to this moment would meet their demise also.

Their faces soon changed however, and as Albert Wesker looked up at the helicopter swirling around above him, he saw Chris and Sheva with rocket launchers in hand. If it wasn't for the molten lava covering half of his face, Wesker would have surely spat out one last taunt, remarking on Chris' incredible luck. He had to admit that much; Chris Redfield had the luck of a devil.

The two said something, though Wesker couldn't make out a word. What he could make out however was two rockets coming towards him. Wesker wasn't much of a sentimental man, or a religious one at that, but he was rather certain that his life may have flashed before his eyes in those last few seconds. There was plenty to observe; his initiation into the Umbrella Corporation, his professional relationship/friendship with William Birkin, the murder of Dr. Marcus Darius, the incident at the Spencer Estate, his manipulation of the events surrounding the demise of both Raccoon City and the Umbrella Corporation, his various dealings with Ada Wong, his encounter with Chris and Claire Redfield on Rockfort Island, the incident with Chris and Jill at one of Spencer's various hidden estates, and the events that had transpired over the last few days. If one had to admit anything about Albert Wesker, it would have to be that he had lived a very interesting, if yet maniacal life.

Albert Wesker closed his eyes, and just like that, the pain was gone.

When he opened his eyes, he was sure he had somehow mastered the art of time travel. For when Albert Wesker opened his eyes, he found himself inside the main hallway of the Spencer Estate, the very place where it all began. As he looked around and observed his surroundings, he couldn't help but wonder if his apparent death not moments ago was the beginning of the end... or the end of the beginning.

**My first Fan Fiction here to please be gentle! Just a quick introduction, nothing fancy. Any and all feedback is welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks guys and girls! :) - Will**


End file.
